


Jimon Drabbles

by Hawwkgirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabbles, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Sexuality discussion, like in one drabble Jace questions his sexuality but yeah, other characters may appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: A collection of my short Jimon drabbles that I write. Each chapter is a standalone fic, unless otherwise specified.You can request a Jimon drabble at my Tumblr @ moonlightmaia.tumblr.com/askEnjoy the drabbles :)





	1. Hogging Blankets

“Give them back,”

“No.”

“ _Jaaaace_ ,” Simon whined, making grabby hands for the blankets. “I’m  _cold_.”

Jace smirked, swatting away his hands. “Tough.”

Simon huffed. “Fine, I guess I’ll just have to steal your warmth then.”

“What?”

Simon was already climbing on Jace’s lap, snuggling up against the blonde. 

“You’re very warm.” Simon commented, nuzzling his head against Jace’s chest.

Jace blushed, happy that Simon was facing away from him. “Well I  _feel_  cold.”

“Hmph.” Was Simon’s reply.

“ _Ack_!” Jace shouted when Simon’s arm brushed against his. “You’re  _freezing_.”

“I told you I was cold.” Simon muttered, managing to worm himself under the blanket Jace had stolen from him.

“Guess we’ll have to warm you up then.”

Simon craned his head to look at Jace. “What does  _that_  mean?”

Jace blushed harder. “I-uh-um, j-just meant- uh…”

Simon raised an eyebrow. “Are you  _blushing_? Is Mister Tough-Take-No-Shit  _blushing_? At  _me_?”

“Don’t degrade yourself. You’re a cute guy. Lots of people would like to date you.” Jace blurted out.

It was Simon’s turn to blush. “Are you one of those people? That would like to date me?”

Jace blanked. “What? N-no? I mean… m-maybe? Would you like that?”

Simon grinned, pulling himself up to press his lips against Jace’s. 

They both pulled back grinning like idiots. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” Simon admitted. 

“Yeah, me too.” Jace said, running a hand through his hair. “For a  _really_  long time.”

Simon laughed. “You’re cute. Snuggle me, please?”

Jace was more than happy to oblige.


	2. Sexuality Discovery

Jace never really thought about his sexuality. He didn’t really even think about it at all. He was a shadowhunter, he fought demons and followed the law, well, he  _usually_  followed it. 

(It’s not his fault the law can be downright stupid.)

But then in came Clary and her mundie  _friend_. 

He felt weird, he  _acted_ weird, he summed it up to be the red haired girl with an attitude fiercer than her hair. 

(It wasn’t because of her.)

Alec was also acting weird (weirder than usual), especially when around the warlock, ( _Magnus_ ).

And then Alec was getting married, to some girl from the clave. 

And then he was kissing  _Magnus_.  _Kissing_  Magnus, in front of everyone.

(He didn’t know how he didn’t see it coming.)

(Except he did.)

His heart felt like it stopped beating and it had nothing to do with the fact that his brother was kissing another guy. 

(It was because  _he_  wanted to be kissing another guy.) 

He suddenly realized why he felt jealousy whenever he saw Clary and her no-longer-mundane-mundie friend together.

(It wasn’t because he wanted to kiss Clary.)

(He wanted to kiss  _Simon_.)

(He wanted to  _kiss_  Simon.)

( _Simon_.)

(Maybe he should question his sexuality.)

(Maybe he should question it with Simon.)


	3. of crushes and love

“You had a crush on me? Dude that’s  _gay_.” Simon teased, poking at Jace’s arm.

“We’re  _married_ , Simon,” Jace pointed out, rolling on his side to look at his now-husband. 

“Still,” Simon said, grinning at Jace like a kid on Christmas. 

“And who said the crush was in past tense?” Jace asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You  _still_  have a crush on me?” 

“We just got  _married_ , of course I still have a crush on you.”

Simon tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Can you call it a crush when you’re in an actual-  _married_ \- relationship with said crush?”

“You’re a nerd.” Jace said, laughing softly.

“The nerd you  _married_.” 

Jace grinned, surging forward to kiss Simon. “The nerd I married.” He agreed. 

 


	4. in which they are dating but simon just doesn't know yet

“Everyone thinks we’re dating.” Simon randomly announced in the middle of of his and Jace’s second weekly movie nights.

Jace hit the pause button on the remote and gave Simon a quizzical look. “And?”

“That doesn’t bother you?”

“No?”

Simon stared at Jace. “It doesn’t?”

“Why would it?” Jace asked, raising an eyebrow. “I mean… aren’t we?”

“What?” 

“Aren’t we dating?” Jace repeated. “I mean, this is a date, right?”

Simon’s jaw dropped open. “ _What_?”

Jace scratched at the back of his neck. “Last week, I asked you if you wanted to watch a movie- with me? Isn’t that how you ask someone on a date?”

“I thought you were just trying to be, y’know,  _bros_.” Simon said dumbfounded. “I- aren’t you  _straight_?” 

“I’m Bi, like Magnus.” Jace said.  “You thought I was  _straight_? Me? A  _heterosexual_?” 

“Well- you just- you seemed like a classic  _dude-bro_.” Simon stammered out. “I mean I’ve never seen you checking another guy out.”

“Well then, you’re blind.” 

“How am I blind?”

“I’ve been checking  _you_  out, Simon.” Jace said, staring at Simon with a weird look. “ _Alec_  told me to chill the gay.  _Alec_. Of all people.”

Simon managed to look even more dumbfounded. “ _Me_?”

Jace rolled his eyes. “Yes,  _you_.” 

“ _You_ , like  _me_?” Simon asked.

“ _Yes_. Do I need to spell it out?” Jace replied. “I l-i-k-e S-i-m-o-n L-e-w-i-s.”

Simon was blushing, opening and closing his mouth without forming any words.

Jace stared at him, biting his lip. “So… do you  _not_  want this to be a date?”

“N-no!” Simon practically shouted. “I-I want this to be a date.”

Jace grinned. “So it’s a date?”

“Yeah, it’s  _definitely_ a date.” Simon replied, grinning happily.

“Can I kiss you?” Jace asked, tilting his head.

Simon was once again at a loss of words so instead he just nodded eagerly.

 


End file.
